Mighty Morphin' Glee Rangers
by Karrio
Summary: This crossover will happen during the summer between Season 4 and Season 5 for Glee. Still haven't decided which Power Rangers season, as I will have 3 original Power Rangers as instructors, and Gosei.


_"It's Morphin' Time!" Shouted Finn, Sam, Puck, Blaine, Tina and Santana. Kickass music started to play as the 6 Rangers held out their Morphers and began their transformation. _

_"With the strength of the Kodiak Bear, Brown Ranger ready!" cried Santana, striking a fierce pose._

_"With the smarts of the Eagle, Gold Ranger standing by!" Tina confirmed, striking a deadly pose._

_"With the speed of the Boar, Grey Ranger rearing to go!" Puck stated, striking a sinister pose._

_"With the speed of the Cheetah, Yellow Ranger is a go!" shouted Blaine, striking a venomous pose._

_"With the power of the Cobra, Green Ranger here to stay!" roared Sam, striking a biting pose._

"_With the courage of the Bengal tiger_, _White Ranger away!" barked Finn, striking a __tigerish pose._

_"We are Earth's final defense. Together, we are The Power Rangers!" declared the 6 Rangers in unity. _

Woah! Hold up! I'm sure you guys are confused as to why, me, Finn Hudson, former Co-Captain of the New Directions, Former Director of the New Directions and current Drummer for The Drizzles, my best friend, Noah Puckerman, my friends, Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson, Tina Cohen-Chang, and Santana Lopez have became the newest squad of Power Rangers.

I mean, we are part of the Glee Universe. You know, singing and dancing, with romance on the side. True, my dancing does need work, but who in their right minds would choose us to become the next Squad of Power Rangers? We shall have to start at the beginning to find out if this was destiny or a mistake?

Carole was lying on a hospital bed, squeezing her husband's hand. Her legs were open as a doc...

"NO! Not that beginning. Why not start here?" Finn suggested, shifting the scene to graduation. "That's better."

_Chapter 1_ - _The Choice_ _Part 1_

Graduation was upon McKinley as Sam, Tina, Artie, Brittany, Blaine, Sugar and Joe are finally saying goodbye to the hallow halls. For 3 years, they have became almost like a family, bonded together for 1 simple reason: Glee Club. If not for that club, all these people would never have met. Tina would still have had a stutter, Artie would just be a person in a wheelchair, not having friends, Blaine would still be at Dalton Academy, Sam would just be another jock, Sugar would still be doing what Sugar did before joining the Glee Club, Brittany wouldn't have realized how smart she truly was and Joe would be the new, strange kid in school. But with the Glee club, it brought them all together and have bonded them.

As the night begins to fall, the auditorium is full as they eagerly await the newest graduates. In the crowd were Puck, Quinn, Mercedes, Rachel, Kurt, Santana, Mike, and Finn. Mr. Schuester was on stage, ready to give the diplomas out.

"Can you believe it? A year has passed since we have graduated," Mike whispered softly.

"What a year it has been," Finn stated. "Going from Sectional losers to National Winners for the second year in a row."

"Do you have any ideas what you will be doing next year Finn?" asked Rachel, unsure if she wanted to hear his answer.

Finn and Puck looked at each other and grinned like two boys in a candy store. They all looked at each other, knowing full well what those grins meant.

"McFlubs and Puck, what is going on?" Santana wanted to know.

"Puck and I decided to move to New York and start a band," Finn answered enthusiastically.

Mercedes, Kurt, Quinn and Rachel had disbelieve written on their faces, while Mike just shook his head. Santana though, looked intrigued.

"So what is the name of our band?" she asked.

Puck and Finn looked at each other then back at Santana, clearly lost for words. They wore the same expressions as Rachel and Kurt did when Santana stated she was moving in with them.

Before they could say anything else, the lights dimmed. They turned their attention to the stage as music began to play.

_Sam, Blaine and Tina walked down the right side of the aisle, while Artie, Joe and Sugar proceeded down the left side._

_On stage, a video collection was playing of all the graduates. _

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives,  
Where we're gonna be when we turn twenty-five  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same.  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out because were on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now because you don't have another day_

_Because we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love but it came too soon  
And there was me and you and well we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone, with me  
We'd get so excited and we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair_

And this is how it feels.

As we go on,  
We remember,  
All the times we,  
Had together,  
And as our lives change,  
Come whatever,  
We will still be  
Friends Forever.

So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money  
When we look back now will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school,  
Still be trying to break every single rule?  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's our time to fly

And this is how it feels

As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we've  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends forever

La la la la la  
yeah, yeah...  
La la la la la  
We will still be  
Friends forever

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow? (somehow)  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round  
Or will these memories fade when I leave this town?  
I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's our time to fly

As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we've  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
From whatever  
We will still be  
Friends forever

As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
From whatever  
We will still be  
Friends forever

As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
From whatever  
We will still be  
Friends forever

As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends forever

As the applause dies down and the graduates take their seats, Principal Figgins gives a short speech about life outside high school. Sue gave a speech which mostly praised her Cheerios but she did praise Mr. Schuester for an excellent job on coaching the Glee Club. Finally, the Valedictorian speech was given by Sam Evans.

"Good evening fellow students, teachers and guests. I could go on and say all the things you could hear a thousand times before but since I am apart of the New Directions, I've asked them to help me out," Sam spoke into the microphone. Tina, Artie, Brittany, Joe, Sugar and Blaine joined him on stage as the band started to play _Unwritten._

**[Sam, Brittany, Joe, Sugar]**  
_I am unwritten,  
Can't read my mind  
I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning  
The pen's in my hand  
Ending unplanned_

**[Artie, Blaine, Tina]**  
_Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your innovation_

**[Sam, Artie, Blaine, Tina, Joe, Sugar, Brittany]**  
_Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten, yeah_

**[Sam, Blaine, Artie (Tina)]**  
_Oh, oh  
I break tradition  
Sometimes my tries  
Are outside the lines, oh yeah yeah  
We've been conditioned  
To not make mistakes  
But I can't live that way oh, oh_

**[Joe, Sugar, Tina, Brittany]**  
_Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions_

**[Sam, Artie, Blaine, Tina, Joe, Sugar, Brittany]**  
_Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins_

**[Sam, Artie, Blaine, Tina, Joe, Sugar, Brittany]**  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
drench yourself in words unspoken  
live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
the rest still unwritten

**[Sam, Blaine, Tina]**  
Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions

**[Sam, Artie, Blaine, Tina, Joe, Sugar, Brittany]**  
_Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins_

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
_The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten_

Finally, the grand ceremony and night has came to an end. The next day would be the last time Sam, Artie, Tina, Blaine, Sugar and Joe would be students at McKinley, and members of New Directions. Rachel, Puck, Santana, Mercedes, Kurt and Mike had gone back to their respective cities.

Finn had arrived early to set up some decorations, and brought in a cake to celebrate. Pretty soon, the room was filled as everyone began to talk with each other. Sam and Blaine nodded at each other and stood up, clearing their throats to get everyone's attention.

"I want to propose a toast to Finn. You came back at the beginning of the year, confused, lost, looking for your place. Sure, your first lesson wasn't good, but in the end you brought us closer together," Sam raised his glass of sparkly juice. "Thanks to you and Mr. Schuester, we are national champs again."

"Thanks Sam," Finn said, clearly touched by that toast. "So graduates, what are guys doing next year?"

"I'm moving to New York and working as a bartender," Sam said. "I know, it's nothing glamorous, but I don't really want to spend at least 4 more years in school."

"I'm heading to New York University to study Film and Production," stated Artie proudly.

"I plan on attending American Musical and Dramatic Academy, or AMDA for short. I'll be taking their acting course," Tina replied.

"I'll be attending New York University as well for dancing," Brittany said. She then looked at Artie and smiled. "We'll be classmates again."

"I'll be heading to Ohio University for Applied Physics," Sugar answered.

"I'll be heading to Florida State University to get my teaching qualification," Joe responded.

They all looked at Blaine, who was suddenly embarrassed. "Since NYADA rejected me, I haven't found the heart to apply to other schools."

Sam clasped Blaine's left shoulder while Tina clasps his right shoulder while shooting a look at Sam. Finn was impressed on how Sam, Tina and Blaine have became really great friends this year. An idea suddenly struck him. He grinned at Blaine.

"Blaine, Puck, Santana and I are in the midst of making a band. Why not join us until you figure out what to do?" Finn offered. "Sam can join if he wants."

"What about me?" Tina folded her arms and glared at Finn. "Where is my invitation?"

"You are more then welcomed to join Tina, but I figured you would be busy with AMDA," Finn hastily replied. He looked at Artie and Brittany. "You two are more then welcomed to join as well."

Artie shook his head. "I'll be too busy with school, and filming to join any band. Thanks though."

Brittany also shook her head. "I would rather work on my dancing then singing."

Tina lowered her glare look, but kept her arms folded. "True, I will be busy with school. I expect front row seats though."

_"And so, that's how the band formed. But wait, how did we get the Morphers and became the Power Rangers? Stay tuned and you will find out," Finn told the audience as the lights dimmed._


End file.
